


soft; sweet; secure

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, but mostly the comfort, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Roman and Patton have been dating for a while, and Deceit joined them more recently. He's been a bit unsure of his place in the relationship and reluctant to make himself vulnerable, but finds himself seeking them out for comfort one night when he can't get back to sleep after an unpleasant dream.





	soft; sweet; secure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours last night, specifically those between 2 and 4 AM, so I hope you all appreciate it cause my body sure does not.

When Deceit wakes with a start in the middle of the night, heart racing, he doesn’t even remember what happened in the dream he just had to upset him so much.  What he does know is that it must have been bad, he won’t be getting back to sleep any time soon, and his room certainly isn’t helping. It’s… well, dark, and kind of creepy, and even though he’s lived here all his life he must have accidentally gotten used to the light and warmth of the main mindscape and now his own damn room is bothering him.  Really, how stupid is that? Well… at least he knows where he can go, he supposes. The reasons he’s having this problem in the first place: his recently acquired boyfriends, Roman and Patton, with whom he’s clearly been spending more time than he realized lately.

He slips out of bed with a sigh and into the hallway once he’s caught his breath, making his way to Roman’s room where the two will surely be sleeping together.  They’ve asked him to join, too, of course, and left the invitation open, but he tends to prefer his own space at night and so has yet to take them up on it. That’s the whole reason, for sure, nothing at all to do with the fact that they’ve been together a fair bit longer than they’ve been with him and he’s afraid it might get awkward.  And he’s definitely not worried he’ll mess it up somehow and ruin the whole relationship, or anything like that.

Arriving at Roman’s door breaks him out of his thoughts.  He decides against knocking, since that would wake them up and then he’d have to explain himself and it would all be far too much for how tired he is right now.  Besides, they said he was welcome anytime. Instead he just pushes the door open, closing it quietly once he’s inside. Roman’s room is faintly illuminated by what seem to be fireflies of various colors, drifting around and occasionally landing on things; he can easily see that Roman’s huge red-velvet canopy bed is in the center of the room, and in the center of  _ that _ is Roman himself, happily cuddled up with Patton.  They look so peaceful, soft and sweet and everything else he isn’t.  If he weren’t still on edge from his dream, he might be tempted to stand by the bed for quite a while, just admiring them.

As it is, he climbs onto it, thankful there’s enough room to do so without disturbing them.  Hopefully, if he curls up right here on top of the blankets at the edge of the bed, their presence and the cozy atmosphere will be enough to calm him and let him fall asleep again.  He would prefer to be  _ under _ the blankets, obviously, but he’s not sure how to accomplish that without moving around a whole lot and waking them up, so there’s nothing to be done there.  He merely scoots a little closer to make up for it. It’s still a bit cold, but he’s feeling better, so it’s worth it. He balls himself up tighter and closes his eyes to see if he can relax.  He’ll probably go back to his own bed before the others wake up in the morning, he just… needs to be here for a while… 

The next thing he knows, there’s a hand touching his shoulder and a sleepy-rough voice in his ear asking, “Dee?”  He jumps a bit and opens his eyes to see Roman looking mildly confused. “When’d you get here?”

Shit.  “Sorry, I just- I thought I might sleep better here, I didn’t mean to wake you up-”

“No, no, shh, it’s fine, don’t apologize.  Why don’t you get under the covers, you look cold…”  Roman pulls up the edge of the blankets so he can slide in.  He hesitates, but only for a second; it does sound so much nicer.  As soon as he complies, Roman pulls him close to his chest and then rolls over to face Patton, effectively sandwiching Dee between the two of them, which happens to be his favorite position whenever they’re cuddling on the couch.

He blushes and whispers, “This really isn’t necessary, I didn’t want to be any trouble,” worried the other is acting out of some feeling of obligation or even pity, but Roman is quick to cut off that line of thinking.

“Hush, little love, you’re never any trouble,” he soothes in that gravelly late-night version of his voice.  His hand cards through Dee’s disastrous post-nightmare bedhead until he’s not so tense anymore. “It’s okay. We love you; we want you here.”

On the other side of him, Patton finally stirs.  He nuzzles his neck with an affectionate hum, and Dee wants to sink into the ground for a second, thinking he’s been mistaken for Roman and the action will be quickly retracted.  Then Patton throws an arm over him without much coordination and says, half-awake, “Hey there Honey-dee, you decide to join us?”

“Was, uh, having trouble sleeping,” he yawns, which isn’t  _ not _ true.  “Thought a change of scenery might help…”

“Mm, I’m glad.  Not that you couldn’t sleep,” Roman clarifies hurriedly.  “Just, glad you came here.”

Patton nods in agreement, and he feels the movement even though he can’t see it.  “Is it working?” He peeks at Dee’s face: eyes closed, looking calm and relaxed. “It seems like it is…”

“Yes, I think so,” he confirms, words a tiny bit slurred together.  He’s not ready to admit to them or himself that they’re putting him to sleep faster than anything he’s ever tried in these situations.  It’s just so warm, and comforting, and he  _ must _ be safe from whatever that fleeting nightmare was about with  _ them _ on either side of him.  He’s practically gone already.

Roman reaches over to link his hand with Patton’s.  Patton smiles and moves a little bit closer, whispering, “Sweet dreams, sweetie.”  It’s more than he’d even thought to hope for tonight, and now he’s almost glad he had that dream.  He relaxes into the softness and warmth surrounding him, and all three of them fall back asleep together, each perfectly content in the presence of the others.

**Author's Note:**

> you know it's a rare ship when you have to type out the whole relationship tag by hand
> 
> find me on tumblr @do-your-socks-have-holes-in-them


End file.
